<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>At The Ballet by gayartichokes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574374">At The Ballet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayartichokes/pseuds/gayartichokes'>gayartichokes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ballet, Crack, Glee - Freeform, Glee References, Humour, M/M, ballet!au, balletteacher!kurt, crack!fic, gleeclub, itsageappropriatetho, powerful!kurt, student!Kurt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:56:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayartichokes/pseuds/gayartichokes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Puck has to take ballet lessons for Glee Club with the incredibly talented and attractive Kurt Hummel, he doesn't expect the boy to be so captivating and beautiful. After the two bond over many lessons and takeaway coffees, Puck thinks he has fallen in love for the first time. But what if Kurt can't trust him because of his player past? </p><p>Please note: Both characters romantically involved in this fic are the same age. I am not supporting nor do I support Teacher/Student relationships.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurt Hummel/Noah Puckerman, kuck, puckurt - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>At The Ballet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello this is the first chapter of this god awful fic ur welcome</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Puck knew what he was in for. A ballet lesson with THE Kurt Hummel? He was always up for a challenge but Mr Schue had really done it this time. Puck was required to attend private dance classes to make up for his lack of effort and bad behaviour in glee club. Plus, he needed them anyway. He was so uncoordinated and ungraceful. Well, one had to be if they were the school bad boy. </p><p>Kurt Hummel was known throughout Ohio for being a no - nonsense, exceptionally talented choreographer for many dance schools, musical productions and show choirs. The story was well known. He was picked up at a young age by a talent agency and toured the USA with multiple circuses, dance groups and choirs. However, after a tragic accident on stage involving heavy props and badly timed pulley ropes, Kurt could no longer dance professionally. So he taught his passion to others. Not to mention, he was also known for being hot as fuck. And only one year older than Puck. </p><p>The dance hall was small, intimate (well as intimate as one can be with mirrors surrounding it). Kurt was up against the barre on the left hand side warming up when Puck walked in. As soon as Puck caught sight of the smooth porcelain skin covering Kurt’s back and shoulders, all the breath was knocked out of him. Pictures and Puck’s imagination did not do Kurt justice. He was slender but curved in and out in all the right places. Although Puck had never experimented much with guys except for a few drunken escapades with members of the football team, he never found them as striking as Kurt. </p><p>Kurt was wearing those leggings that all male ballet dancers wore and small shorts with a grey singlet. Puck immediately felt slightly self conscious in his old jeans, green sweatshirt and converse. Nah, he had his bad boy charm as well. That’s more powerful than any outfit. </p><p>Kurt turned around after hearing Puck drop his bag behind him and good Lord if Puck wasn’t already dying before he’s positively deceased now. Kurt’s angelic face reminded him of all the beautiful features he loved about girls but the sharp jawline and slicked back hair reminded him that Kurt was no girl.</p><p>Kurt looked him up and down with those blue orbs and smirked. </p><p>“Good afternoon Noah.” His voice was silky smooth.</p><p>Puck was taken aback. He hadn’t heard that name is what felt like years. </p><p>‘What’s up?” Puck tried to play it cool but failed. </p><p>“Is everything okay Noah? You seem a little nervous around the mention of your own name.” Kurt read him like an open book. It was obvious Kurt found Puck attractive by the way he kept looking him up and down, occasionally catching eyes with the mohawked boy. </p><p>“It’s just - well - no one’s really called me that name in years. It’s no big deal, I just have a nickname that I’m better known by.” Puck stuttered over his words. 'What the hell Puck?’ He thought to himself, he was an A+ flirter so why was is so hard to turn his bad boy charm on with Kurt?</p><p>“Well I think its a beautiful name. Now, shall we begin with our lessons? I believe you’ve been sent here by Will Schuester due to your negligent behaviour?” Kurt stepped towards Puck with every word. </p><p>“Yes that’s correct. Schue thinks dance lessons will build some common sense and diligence in me.”</p><p>“You’d be surprised what a bit of ballet can do for the soul.” </p><p>After some warming up and general exercising to get the blood pumping around both of the boy’s bodies, it was time for barre work. </p><p>“Now, I know you may be hesitant to this but barre work requires much balance and precision and I always find it easier when in the right mindset and outfit.” Kurt looked Puck up and down inquisitively before turning his back and going to his bag and pulling out two tutus. </p><p>Kurt was just imagining Puck’s manly body in the feminine pale purple tutu. It would accentuate his hips and show off his legs magnificently. </p><p>“I mean, if you insist..” Puck responded. </p><p>“Oh, Noah darling, I most definitely insist”.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>